Training
by Kidalana
Summary: A typical day training in the woods allows two rather silent characters to meet.


Two dark haired ninja were in the forests outside the village. In that small clearing that no one has the time to go to. But for these two they both had time to come here and train, each with their own reason but never running into each other. Except for today when the sunglasses wearing boy and the black haired girl had each come to the small clearing to train; they had both been startled to see the other there. She more than him; but that was obvious why. At first they had kept their distance until Shino proposed that they train together, the girl accepted and put the two in the current situation.

After dodging the few quickly thrown kunai he was able to dodge around the makibushi that had been thrown there earlier and from there charge at her head on. That though had given her time to get out her Bo staff and Shino realized this as it quickly connected with his side. Realizing that if he were to give up and be thrown with ease that she would just jump over the makibushi and he'd have to try again, the dark haired boy used that momentum to spin and land a solid kick on her back.

Looked like it was the dark haired girl's turn to go flying; and that she did, landing on the other side and sliding across the dirt. From there she just lay there, unmoving and for a while he actually wondered if the kick had been too hard. Making a move to walk over to her she slowly stood up, gesturing that they would continue and he should hold his ground. Since she seemed to be fine he drew a kunai and decided that he would wait for her to rush at him.

As she slowly stood up she straightened her black skirt and her jacket. For the first time in their fight he saw her small hand as it went up to the corner of her mouth to brush away a trail of blood. This was rather confusing, he'd landed one kick and already she had internal bleeding, how hard had that kick been? With that she fell into a fighting stance, rather similar to one he'd seen Neji and Hinata use, looks like she was going to use her Byukagen. Getting into a defensive posture he waited for her to charge at him only for her to change her stance.

And in that quick moment of confusion she charged at him again, with ease she ran across the makibushi and before he knew it she was right by him with a flat handed strike to the chest. It connected and he moved back a few paces but her attack did not let up, using her fingers she stuck the area where his shoulder was, the soft spot of his right arm. The force was rather stunning and soon she had struck that same area on his left arm. Only for her to suddenly stop and back up a few paces.

It had been quick, blink of an eye and then Shino looked up at her to see her lavender eyes instead of the emotional nothingness she actually looked somewhat saddened. It was surprising and he looked to try and find the other emotion there but as he analyzed it her eyes snapped back to the dull reflection of a once happy person. At this time he had the opportunity to see exactally what she was wearing. Instead of just black clothing he noticed that there was black netting covering every visable part of her body, her shoulders, neck, legs. The surprising thing though was the headband around her waist. A metallic plate on a purple band, etched into the metal was a small black music note.

Looking at her feet she saw why she was able to cross the makibushi where as he was not. His open toed sandals had a rather thin base to it which was helpful in some cases, allowed him to move around in the trees easier. But her shoes were black boots that laced up rather snug and ended a bit before the knee; the base to her shoes was a thick purple-blue platform that gave her about an inch more height than normal. Meaning if she were to take off the shoes she'd be Hinata's height.

The blood though was still trailing from the corner of her mouth, and again he wondered how bad the hit had been. Of course his normal fighting style involved his bugs, his family's unique ability but each time he'd try and send them out and they would refuse. True her chakra felt incredibly strange so it made some sense but what was it that made it weird?

Not much time to think since she chose that moment to go charging at him once again. As she kicked and punched he blocked them and wondered, if she was a sound ninja then she was one of Orochimaru's ninjas and they were supposed to be rather strong shinobi, trained to have no emotion other than obedience and anger. Well this girl certainly had anger, but her fighting was more as if it was derived from this anger.

Out of the blue she punched forward and he grabbed her wrist, in that same motion he grabbed her wrist in she had promptly grabbed his and now twisted it behind his back.

---

I typically don't write fighting scenes. So I rather wanted to. This is a Naruto fan fiction, I don't own Naruto. However this character that Shino is fighting is a made-up character of mine. I don't have any intention to continue this though, but there is a story that I can create around it if anyone is interested in reading such a thing...


End file.
